Gain a Friend, Lose a Friend
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Marth, though happy to be re-invited to SSB, thinks back on his fun times with his closest friends. Though he probably won't be seeing again. Isent fait just cruel like that. First he loses Roy, then Ike, who next? (Bad at summary's, sowwy:( No Yaoi!


Marth refrained from flinching, even in the slightest, as the flash of the camera when of, being fair more used to camera flashes then on his first trip to the mansion back in Melee.

"Alright." The camera man said, standing from his kneeling position. "That's enough, thank you. We have plenty for your reveal next week." With a quick bow and thank you, Marth left the arena.

The royal walked out into the waiting room where several other participants chatted, some familiar faces, and some new.

"Marth." Miss Toadstool greeted cheerfully, like usual. "How did it go?"

"Fairly well, or at least I'd like to think so. Quicker than last year, that's for sure." He earnestly admitted, sheathing his sword.

You're lucky." Piped the blue clad robo hero. "You didn't have a public reveal, all those people watching you… I'm just glad I didn't mess up."

"You did great." Link insisted with a pat on the back. "And the crowd was ecstatic to see you."

Marth smiled gently then turned to Mario who stood with his brother off to the side, figuring the plumber would best have the info he needed.

"Mario." He called, bowing quickly to Luigi, apologizing for stealing his conversation partner, receiving a nod to show it was alright.

"Yes?"

"Is there anywhere I can find out who all is invited?" The royal asked, kneeling down so he was eye to eye with the star.

"No." Mario sadly informed. "We're just as in the dark about the attendees as the public. Over in the memorial room you can see everyone that has arrived so far." He turned slightly, pointing a gloved finger to the left. With a quiet *uggh* Marth stood.

"Alright, thank you for the help." He said with another bow to both men, receiving a hat tip from the hero, and then left for the memorial room, or halls would be a more fitting word.

After a somewhat lengthy walk, Marth reached his destination. Pure white walls, floors and ceilings, a central hall branching off into several others, each representing a different season of Smash Bros.

Marth, skipped the first, being that he had no part in it, and entered the second hall, walking under the gold plate with the word Melee carved into it. Passing the bonus trophies and stickers, making his way to the end where the ones of the main cast stood. Two separate trophies per person flanked the portrait released to the public. In front of each picture sat a thick book atop a pedestal, a scrap book of sorts. The books were filled with info about each contestant, their records and other stats, but most of the book was taken up by photos and stories of their lives in the smash mansion written buy the members themselves. Almost like a diary of the more significant experiences.

Marth immediately strolled to his most visited section, Roy. The royal grabbed the book and took a seat on the floor, backing himself up against the nearest wall, then began flipping through memory lane. It was rare to see a picture or article that did not, in some way, include Marth as well. The two swordsmen were very close, being the only two from the same world, and spoke only Japanese. So for most of Melee, they only fully understood each other. Not to mention the fact that they had rather similar adventures, war in their countries, betrayal, overthrow.

After some good laughs and a few tears, Marth placed the book back on its podium and left the hall, continuing on to the third hall proudly displaying the Brawl plaque.

Again he passed the trophies, stickers, and side things, heading straight for the players. He made a beeline for the memorial he believed would soon tie for his most visited, Ike.

Marth swiped the book from its stand and took a seat, flipping past the back story and records being that he knew them already, and then slowed down at the memories.

The book wasn't quite as full as the red heads being the Ike was considerably more closed off then the other. Not that he brooded in the corner 24/7, it was simply that Ike wasn't one to jump into a conversation or make a scene. And though it took a little while to really connect to him, when they did create a bond it was stronger than any other at the mansion, matched only by Roy's in fact. And though some say it was a very different kind of friendship, the things that really connected them were the same. Both Shared secret feelings and words with Marth, and both had similar experiences to the blue haired royal.

Ike was naturally a strong leader, not showing much worry or fear. But when he was with Marth, Ike felt comfortable enough to speak his thoughts. The royal was able to help Ike out of his shell a little, not just with himself but with other as well. Though there were things that the two of them kept as their little secrets.

But Ike always intrigued him in the fact that the man may have been in the same type of a situation to Roy and himself, but instead of being royalty with the duty to defend his country, he and his group were simply sell swords defending their beloved land. The band of mercenaries could have turned tail and run from the massive job before them but no, they stood their ground and fought. Not for money, not for fame, but for their home. The noblest of things Marth had ever heard.

The prince finally stood, eyes red from the back to back tears, and returned the book to its place.

With another short stroll, he found himself in the newest hall, barren and empty as it was. Be that the season was less than half was started, the hall hadn't yet been filled with the usual accessories, only the beginnings of the memorials to the few people that have arrived. Marth glanced around at the few portraits and mass of empty wall, extremely curious of who would join the team, having a few ideas himself already.

Eventually he ended up at his own book, being that the pictures were only taken today, the only thing that stood to represent him was the podium and his book, a delicate quill pen lying beside it. Marth scooped them up and began scribbling down his first entry.

About his excitement and honor of having been invited for a third time, and the theories of who the next person from his dimension would be, knowing close to certainly that it wouldn't be Ike or Roy. He remembered being told by Master Hand the he was chosen because he was the first big hero, and though Marth denied this, reminding Master Hand of his ancestor The Great Anri, that was still the answer given. And Roy was decided because he was the newest hero. Then later was replaced by the latest hero, Ike. So Marth was able to figure out the pattern and guessed that the person most likely joining him would of course be the current hero.

Marth didn't really mind, he was always happy to meet new people, but something told him that weather he became close to the new hero or not, the friendship wouldn't last. If he had learned one thing, it's that the most important people in his life never seemed to stick around too long.

* * *

First I would like to say that I AM PLANING TO CONTINUE THIS WHEN THE ROSTER OF CHARACTERS IS CONFIRMED! If Ike or Roy or both return in this next game (wishful thinking) I will write of their reunion. If neither of them make it back but someone else comes in from Fire Emblem (I'm guessing Chrom) I'll write of their meeting. Or if it's just him (Which I doubt and would be REALLY SAD) I'll write of his loneliness.

OMG, this is kinda a weird story, but I like it. I always thought that it was sad that Marth lost Roy, and now is most likely going to lose Ike too. Though I wish Ike and Roy would be in the next Smash Bros, it is very unlikely. And I got the inspiration for this story when I found out that MARTH IS IN THE NEXT SMASH BORS.! I'm kinda excited. ^^

It feels strange calling Peach Miss Toadstool.

I have Marth bowing to a bunch of people, but I feel since he was raised as royalty he would have such manners. Bowing and thanking higher ups (such as Mario and Luigi) and others who have done him a service, (camera man) showing appreciation for their hard work and what not. I also think that cuz Marth was plucked from Japan and dropped here I believe he would be more connected to the Japanese traits.

I kinda feel like how I wrote it made it sound like Mario And Luigi were kindaaaaa… mean I guess?

In my minds picture of the smash mansion, since in the game Marth and Roy only speak Japanese, I'd like to think that over time they had to learn English but kept the Japanese thing as kind of their trade mark. The others know English and Japanese cuz their games were translated but Marth and Roy's weren't. But since this is the English version of the game, most speak total English rather then their native language, though they know it.

I kinda feel like I jumped out of Roy's story to quickly.

The line 'to the memorial he believed would soon tie for his most visited, Ike.' Meant that he visited Roy's a lot during Brawl but since Ike was there he didn't visit the mercenaries memorial.

When I say 'flipping past the back story and records being that he knew them already' I didn't mean to imply that Marth didn't know Roy's back story or records. Though Ike's is a little fresher in his mind.

I realized that I have to call Marth a blue haired royal when I'm talking about all 3 boys because Roy is royal and Ike has blue hair.

I feel like Ike's part went off the rail, and the ending was also kinda rushed. Not as much as Roy but still.

For non-big Fire Emblem fans here wiki/Anri is a link to who The Great Anri is.

The ending was kinda odd yet sappy which I kinda like.


End file.
